Purely Confidential
by Majestic Honey Bun
Summary: Office AU; One thing led to another, and Tsuna didn't have time to catch his breath when he met a stranger at the bar, his wedding ring and marriage to Kyoko long forgotten. Didn't regret it either, except most of his mistakes have a tendency to come back. /1827/


"_All I really want is to be wonderful."_-Marina and the Diamonds

* * *

If Tsuna was asked who would be the cause of his downfall, the one to break the chains of his own self-control, shatter his pride, reduce him to a pathetic mess, he would've laughed, gasping for air. He was invincible. Who would ever have the ability to knock him off his self-proclaimed throne?

And as he held the gun with a trembling hand, tears running down his face for the first time in five years, he vividly realized he was _scared_. Afraid, and this time, Reborn would show no mercy. Obey or die.

It's a dog-eat-dog world.

"Shoot him Tsuna." It was hissed. Reborn's final warning.

Byakuran was staring at him, his eyes laughing. The gun in his hand was eerily calm, held with such ease, that Tsuna knew that Byakuran would not hesitate to release the bullet. End it all.

_Hibari-san. Hibari-san_. Where the hell was he? _I need you.  
_

…

The walls were impeccably white, the smell so sterile it almost seemed like he was in a hospital. Shifting his tie, he kept a cool gaze as he waited for Alaude. Everything was too perfect. It was almost annoying, and he knew he should've been more grateful. At the age of seventeen, he was brilliant, fortunate to even be qualified for the internship at Cloud. A prestigious company, all he remembered was Miura Haru's puffy red face when she was told that it would be Tsuna who would shadow Alaude, the CEO. So he stood with a suit he ironed twice the night before, careful to keep his connections a secret. His older brother Giotto and his grandfather ran Vongola Corp., he couldn't exactly reveal being competition. College admissions would be a breeze. That's all that mattered.

"You're early," a voice said, and he glanced at the owner of it with a calculating stare. Only he met an equally penetrating look from the man. His platinum blond hair was styled in a casual tousled mess, ice blue shards narrowed into a thoughtful frown. Attractive. A scowl. Coldly attractive.

"Yes," he replied, extending his hand in greeting. Alaude nodded, accepting it and tapping his watch impatiently.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to be here," Tsuna answered, wondering why the man was glaring at the elevator.

"It's late. He's always late." He said darkly.

"Who?"

"Hibari Kyouya. My brother. I suppose I will be the one to guide you through our departments," he murmured shortly. "Are you ready, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Of course."

…

The grip on his diploma was strong, he was smiling brightly. Not only was he going to the college of his dreams, he had graduated with honors, and with that internship completed, he was more than ready. Invincible. But the euphoria wouldn't last long, because on that day, he met Reborn.

…

He was charged with fraud, theft, copyright, infringement, and sentenced to ten years. With suppressed rage, he wanted to rip that smirk off Byakuran's face. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and the idea of him being in prison until the age of 31 sickened him. Life was over. He was caught and Reborn had done nothing to stop Byakuran, let him take the fall. Then again, it was Tsuna's fault.

_I'll end him. _

"Who the fuck are you?" It was asked brashly, and Tsuna was almost nauseous at the fact that he was about to make an enemy on his first day at prison.

"Relax, Hayato. This is Tsuna, he's clipped just like we are," Yamamoto said breezily, as if an orange jumpsuit and locked for years in a cage was a laughing matter. _Hilarious_. Definitely. Except he could see the dark demon Yamamoto was. A wolf hidden in sheepskin.

"What'd he do?"

"I destroyed Mare Company," he answered flatly, not really proud of being labeled a thief. It was Reborn. It was all Reborn. Ever since he stepped foot in the business world, Reborn was his guiding hand. He was trained to speak a multitude of languages, forge signatures, make counterfeit money, and all that jazz. His latest assignment was to bring down Mare, a company known for corruption. It was Byakuran. The fox had placed a thumb over Tsuna's head, and before Tsuna knew it, he was thrown harshly to the floor by cops, hands behind his back.

"I stole and created fake identities," Gokudera scoffed, and not in a bragging matter.

"Insurance fraud," the other chuckled.

…

"No." Tsuna didn't even try to keep the bite out of his tone. Reborn stared at him lazily, his obsidian eyes piercing as ever. His gun, Leon, was tucked not so discreetly in the holster.

"It doesn't matter, Dame-Tsuna. Giotto's pulling the strings, you're lucky he has the money to do so. You'll be released in three days. The incident will be deleted from your record. Understand?"

"I'm twenty-three, I think I can handle myself, I don't need my brother's help for this shit," he growled, angry and just outraged that of course, Giotto would act soon rather than later. He didn't need this. He would happily complete his sentence, without the help from anyone.

"Don't make me spit out my red wine, Tsuna."

"Fine, I'll go but only if Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi are released as well," he said, voice tightly controlled.

Reborn smirked. "Found yourself a pair of underdogs. In prison as well, I'm surprised, and oddly impressed."

"They're my _friends_," he replied, opting to be truthful for once.

…

Kyoko was a beautiful woman. A model, the physical embodiment of beauty. Courting her shouldn't be difficult, considering he had the money, and she was a bounty. He would treat her right, have everything for her, give her what she truly deserved, because not only was she beautiful, she was undeniably kind. Gentle.

Yet it left a sour and bitter taste in his mouth as he felt the golden ring slip on his finger. Felt his mouth burn as he said the words, "I do." Felt like shit when she leaned toward his chest, her floral scent invading his senses, as she placed a light chaste kiss on his lips. She was smiling, unaware that her newly wedded husband wanted to take back those words, tell her that he didn't actually love her, let her know that he just needed a trophy wife, not a lover. Divorce. _I'll divorce her. No. I can't do that to her_.

_We'll be bound until we're old. We'll have children, grandchildren, comfort_.

…

"What did you say, Tsuna-kun?" Her voice trembled, her eyes wide like he just told her he personally castrated himself and planned to live in the Himalayas.

"I said I'm bisexual," he said slowly, which was true, and couldn't fathom what Kyoko considered a problem.

"You're interested in men as well?"

"Yes, I'm guessing that's what bisexual means, Kyoko-chan," he sighed, smoothing down his black tie and shutting his brief case for work.

…

Ever since this information was disclosed, every man Tsuna came into contact with turned into a newfound threat. The never ending calls, the persistent texts, the shrill hysterical "When are you coming home?"

Fucking hell. "I'm going to get a drink with Gokudera-kun, I'll be home a bit late, Kyoko-chan," he said gently, as gently as he could when in reality he wanted to rip his hair off and pop as much bubble wrap he could get his hands on. Before Kyoko could say anything, he hanged up, ready to make his lie a reality. Well, at least half of it.

The bar was quiet tonight, its patrons drinking alcohol and chattering pleasantly. Dark and serene, he sat on the only stool that was available, flashing his ID to the bartender. On his right sat a man in his early-thirties, trying and failing to flirt with a pretty woman, whose hair was an odd shade of pink.

"As if, Shamal," she deadpanned, her scorpion tattoo displayed and matching her demeanor. She twirled her finger around the cherry, ignoring him altogether. On his left sat a man.

Thick raven hair and metallic blue eyes observed the people apathetically. Elegant and cold. An asshole, probably, Tsuna decided. Yet he didn't expect a fully powerful glare, thin lip curled into an almost-sneer. "What are you staring at, herbivore?"

"Nothing pretty," he fired back, pleased that he managed to utter a lie straight through his teeth.

The man smirked, almost impressed at the spirit beneath that quick answer. "Hn. Rude and ill mannered. Perhaps insufferable as well."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, gulping down the cherry vodka. "I knew you were an asshole. Should've known when I looked at your hair. You use conditioner." He didn't care how stupid that sounded, it was satisfying to see the stranger furrow his brows in confusion. And it was true. Beautiful men equaled high levels of assholery. Maybe had a daddy kink. Whips and leather. _Oh my god, I need to shut up now._

"An idiotic answer from an idiot. Proper hair care does not make me a…asshole, as you would say," he bit back lowly, silently warning Tsuna what he was fully capable of.

"Your eyebrows are great though. But you're still an asshole and I _am_ vegetarian by the way. I don't like eating genetically modified shit," he murmured lazily, letting the bartender know he wanted some whiskey.

"Your language is brash. You still speak like a child," the man condoned, taking a sip from his tea.

"I can sound intelligent if I wish to. But I have no need to impress a stranger," Tsuna scoffed. "What's your name, Mr. Proper?"

"Kyouya," the man replied.

Kyouya. Beautiful Asshole had a nice name. How…nice. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna gave him a grin, his eyes brightening. "And since you're so damn determined to be proper and polite, you should buy me a drink," he drawled, flickering his cigarette to life. It was an offer Kyouya couldn't refuse.

…

There was a pleasant buzz in his fingertips, and his lips were on fire because Beautiful Asshole turned into moaned Kyouya's and biting. It was the most violent and most brilliant kiss Tsuna ever had, he felt alive and invincible. Almost as invincible as he used to be. The wedding ring was long forgotten, his body molding onto the taller man's, his legs draped on his lap. Tsuna knew the other came from money, the smooth fabric underneath proving to be a tailored suit. He could taste the sweetness of green tea on his thin and gentle lips, and he was sure Kyouya could taste the cherry vodka and cigarettes on his. Raven hair was tangling with his hands, and he was positive Kyouya was the type of man Kyoko would see as a threat.

"I'll give you a lap dance, _par amour_," Tsuna whispered. It was a ride he couldn't miss.

...

Kyouya was holding him, making sure he wouldn't trip because he was absolutely shitfaced, led him into a sleek black car, the type usually avoided in horror movies. "You're completely inebriated, herbivore," he murmured, his words under toned with affection. They were in the dark, and it gave Tsuna a rush of wonder, his blush deep and hot.

"Take me home, Kyouya," he slurred, almost purring as he slouched down on the leather seat. It smelled clean, and still new, but it was so inherently Kyouya. He lost track of time as they were parked in front of Tsuna's cookie cutter house, clothes thrown at the back seat, a floral cologne that obviously belonged to Kyouya, invading the air, kissing. He sobered up when the taller man rolled down the windows, the cold night seeping into his bones. Marriage. Kyoko. He stared at the man. _Adultery_. Shit. And Kyouya noticed his silence, his eyes landing on his left hand.

"You're married."

His words held no accusation, but he could see those thin eyebrows contort into a frown, metallic blue darkening to a cobalt glare. Tsuna felt his face heat up, and not from the alcohol. "Unfortunately," he replied flatly, with a bitter smile. "I am married. To a woman."

"And you committed—"

"Adultery. Yes, I'm aware of that as well. But I decided to let that shit go. And I had a beautiful night, don't regret it either."

Kyouya stayed silent.

"Good night, par amour," Tsuna smiled, shutting the door with a finality he was definitely regretting.

…

He returned to his life's regularity almost smoothly, except Giotto was on the other side of the line, hysterically speaking in Italian. Vongola hit a wall, courtesy of G, who miscalculated and was beyond angry at his mistake.

There was a new opponent to face in the business world. Cloud.

…

"They're hiring a personal assistant for the new CEO," Giotto said, his golden eyes blazing with tenacity that scared Tsuna even when they were children.

"And this will help how?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question, taking a sip of his tea. His palate for green tea blossomed after that night at the bar. Except it didn't taste the same.

"You're applying for that position. According to Reborn—"

Tsuna flinched at the mention of the hit man's name. "—this job is made exactly for you. A game to play, so to speak."

"New CEO?" If Reborn thought it was a game, that meant the task was time-consuming and required 150% of his effort. What a game.

"Yes, apparently Alaude left to tend to his newly wedded wife, and left his younger brother for the job," Giotto said placidly, looking at his stirred tea as he did so.

"You're lying," Tsuna said lowly. It was Giotto who cringed at his sneer, golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "You did, didn't you?" Tsuna said, glancing at the door to make sure no one overheard.

His brother had the decency to look ashamed, his face slightly pink, and lips drawn into a line. "I know that what I did was wrong, Tsuna. You don't have to remind me." His voice was quiet and gentle, as if trying to reassure his conscience that it was all in the past.

"You had an affair with Alaude, and yet you can't seem to realize that he's going away. For his _honey moon_," Tsuna sighed, ignoring the fact that yes, he cheated on his wife some time ago, with a stranger no less. It still bit him to the core every time Kyoko would smile at him, offering a small kiss, and an excited "We should have children, Tsuna-kun, I think it's time."

"Keep it down. You start the interview tomorrow," Giotto said, face blank and eyes on the wall. It made Tsuna feel slightly sorry for even bringing it up in the first place.

* * *

He felt his teeth clench and stomach drop when he met the eyes of the same man he kissed not so long ago, drunk and heated in the dark. Except the man didn't look surprised, his mask of stoicism intact, as if Tsuna was a stranger.

And of course Kyouya wasn't surprised. He knew he was coming, if he read the application, his name the giveaway to it all. It almost made him smile. Almost. The raven looked even more intimidating in a business setting.

Everything was such a joke, a drag of stupidity and his mistakes constantly coming back to bite him. Kyouya was sitting on the chair, aware of Tsuna's inner turmoil, papers in hand. "My name is Hibari Kyouya, the CEO of Cloud, you express interest in the position of a CEO assistant," he said fluidly, his metallic eyes glancing at the papers, waiting for Tsuna to respond.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's a pleasure to be here, sir," Tsuna replied, professionalism in all words. Reborn would be proud. "I am still interested in that position." _Hibari Kyouya. _That was his name. Beautiful Asshole had a name. And head of Cloud as well, he almost laughed. A spitting image of Alaude, just darker and more brutal. Raw. He could see surprise in Hibari's eyes, almost impressed with his performance.

"It says here you speak numerous languages, as well as a graduate of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. You have redeeming qualities as an employee, why work here?" There was amusement lacing his words now. _Do you still want to work for me, herbivore?_

"Yes, that's correct. I wish to advance further in my career by sharpening my tact. Cloud is an exemplary company," Tsuna said, his smile curling into that grin. _I gave you a lap dance, asshole. _

Hibari smirked. "Why should I hire you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna inwardly recoiled, Hibari was playing with him now. And he was still damn attractive. The way his name left those lips gave him a slap of ecstasy.

"Why shouldn't you, Hibari-san?" _I convinced a free drink out of you. I can do anything._

"I'll call you in two days' notice, herbivore."

He knew the interview was awfully short, but the job was his. He could feel it.

…

He was tired, all he wanted to do was go home, but Hibari wanted the damn files before 3:30. Working at Cloud required perfection to the latest degree. The attraction towards his boss was almost painful, and he didn't get out of the office until late at night, Kyoko would be sleeping by the time he got home.

His marriage was spiraling into a dead end, and they both knew it. Kyoko would be there; reproaching him with a "Please stay, you're barely home anymore" and Tsuna would apologize, give her a small kiss, and feel anxious to get a glimpse of Hibari. They kept their relationship limited to professionalism, only speaking when spoken to, yet he felt Hibari's stare when he had to set up the projector for the latest meeting, or as he calculated gross income and revenues in his office. It was a balance, Tsuna did a satisfactory job, and Kusakabe, Hibari's right hand man in the company, noticed.

"Hibari-san, I have the—" He stopped to see a blond man latched to Hibari's arm, his face nuzzling black hair. The man looked up, instant recognition in his eyes. Byakuran gave him the same sensation in his chest.

"Tsuna!" Dino looked at him with a smile. Dino. Dino was cuddling with Hibari. And he was waiting for Tsuna to say something.

"I'll come back later, sir," he said through clenched teeth, feeling hot tears prick his eyes. Fuck. He clumsily dialed the number he memorized, praying the man would answer.

"Shimon Industries, how may I—"

"Enma." His voice cracked, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Tsuna?"

"I need you."

"I'll be there at eight. Which hotel?" He asked quietly. It was routine. Well, when Tsuna hit a mental collapse, which happened to be frequent.

"Any," he said thickly, reaching for the cigarette that wasn't there.

…

He felt Enma's gentle kiss soothe him, a breezy comfort that kept him anchored to the Earth, pulling him away from the Moon. "That asshole," he gasped, unbuttoning Enma's collar, drunk with the man's chuckle.

"Asshole. Who?" Tsuna hesitated, not sure whether it was safe to disclose his feelings. Then again, this was Enma. Enma was always safe. A sanctuary, an escape.

"Hibari-san. Hibari Kyouya." Enma sighed, almost sadly. Tsuna was a broken toy, full of spirit and fire; he often had to look away. It was what attracted him towards the brunet in the first place.

"I have a meeting with him on Friday. I guess I'll see you there."

…

Byakuran laughed quietly, twirling the picture with ease, slapping it to the table. Ironic how the man in the picture was always photogenic. If he wasn't an enemy, he would've kept it for private purposes. Sawada Tsunayoshi was undeniably attractive, sinfully beautiful. A forbidden fruit, that is what made him even more enthralling.

Too bad he'll have to kill him.

…

"Hibari-san, you're five o'clock is here," he reported mechanically, shifting the papers on his desk. He ignore Hibari's heated stare, wanting to yell at him, tell him that he hated him, but loved him all the same. That he was sorry for trying to bring his company down, courtesy of Vongola.

…

The Gala was lavish and full of the upper class, expensive wine being handed out and business cards exchanged. He stayed by Hibari's side at all times, communicating with other fellow assistants and bantering about the struggles of pleasing their bosses.

And he saw him. Those lavender eyes brightly playful, a fox, that same anger bubbling in his chest, he had to remind himself he was in public. With Hibari, who couldn't know what type of garbage he used to do, what he was still doing. Byakuran took a sip from his glass, heading towards him.

"Hibari-san, I'm going to speak to Enma for a few minutes," he said quietly, and Hibari nodded, unaware of the stare down between both men. That, or he chose to ignore it.

Byakuran smiled politely, introducing himself. Hibari definitely refused to associate with Mare, a festering monopoly that tried to bring his company down.

"Is that Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari raised an eyebrow, almost intrigued that this man was familiar with his assistant. A carnivore that was eyeing Tsuna with suppressed anger, as he tried to lace his words amiably, conversing about something as trivial as the weather.

"Yes."

"It appears he has you blinded, Hibari-chan. He's trying to bring you down. With private information and available to him, he's bringing Vongola exclusive data on Cloud. After all, he is a Vongola."

Those caramel eyes were warmly laughing at his stupidity. Wild untamable hair, fiery nature, a dizzying smile. A walking sin. The pieces fell in place: Tsuna's confidence, the ease of handling business, fluency. He should've known. The Silent Sky was leeching off him all along.

"Hibari-san, I brought you tea." He turned around to see the wolf beneath the sheep's skin. The _liar_. And Tsuna must have seen it on his face, because his brown and gentle eyes hardened, his grip on the glass making it crack. Yet he smiled as bitterly as he did a few months ago when he spoke about his marriage.

"I will send you my resignation letter in five days, Hibari-san. It's been a pleasure working with you." _You stole my heart, but I had it first._

"I will bite you to death." It was said lowly and angry, Tsuna flinched, and gave a loathing glare to the fox that caused it all. "Follow me," he hissed, not even waiting for Tsuna to fall behind. The corridor was empty, all the fat cats enjoying their money in the hall, clinking glass and hiccupped laughter.

He kissed him hard, and the traitor eagerly melted into it, his downfall was a breath away.

* * *

"_Living on their last hope, if only I could have it all."_

* * *

Hibari was standing calmly outside his office, unperturbed by the fact that there were three armed men inside. The door was open, he could see Tsuna shaking anxiously, a scowl full of tears on his face. There was a tattoo on his wrist, a black scale: the sign of a Libra. On his hand was a gun.

"You brought my company down, Tsunayoshi-kun. You made me grovel, be on the beck and call of wealthy pigs, scavenge leftovers. To rise again. Only for you to come back three years later, right where I need you."

"Shoot him, Tsuna." It was a darker voice, smooth and threatening. "He'll destroy you, and he'll go after Hibari next," the stranger continued. And he saw that fire in those wide eyes ignite; they made contact with his own. Tsuna was smiling at him, telling him to stay silent. That Byakuran couldn't know.

"I'm not going back to jail. Especially for murder, Reborn," he said firmly. Tsuna glanced at Reborn, who only stared back, commanding him to do what he had to do.

It happened too fast, blinding him as time sped up. He felt as if his finger had a kind of his own, press the trigger, a deafening crack as it was pointed at Byakuran. Reborn stood ominously, holding a green pistol with motherly care over the body that was slumped over.

But he was looking at the ceiling, feeling a distinct ringing in his ears. His chest felt numb, almost painful and it hurt to breathe. Something warms was enveloping him, and he reached to touch it, only to see crimson on his fingers. Shit. A dark figure was looming over him, a metallic blue staring at him.

"Hibari-san." He didn't sound like himself. Hibari wasn't smirking, he was frowning deeply, dark circles raw with the lack of sleep.

"I called the ambulance, they're on their way." Hibari was holding his hand, tracing his finger over his knuckle, the outline of his tattoo, which was always hidden in a sleeve. "I assume you'll be fine, Tsunayoshi."

…

"I'm leaving to Italy," Tsuna finally said, his tone flat and plain. "CEDEF collapsed." Hibari didn't say anything, keeping his eyes trained on Hibird and convinced that Tsuna had something more to say. After all, it was _Tsuna_. The divorce files sat on his laptop, the messy scrawl of Sawada Tsunayoshi and elegant script of Sasagawa Kyoko finally solidifying an end to their union. A letter from Alaude arrived as well, telling him that he will be coming back from France, without his wife and a certificate of divorce. Dino let him know that he will be getting married, considering Hibari was never interested in him in the first place.

It was all allegorical. Alaude was coming back to the life he left behind, principally Giotto and Cloud, while Tsuna was ready to abandon his mistakes and fix those of his father. So he opted for a lazy smirk, his tea cup pressed to his lips. "Continue, Tsunayoshi." The brunet man cleared his throat, his frown pronounced as he shook his abashedly.

"I have decided to let you choose," he said.

"Choose." Hibari placed his tea down, intrigued.

"Will you formally establish this relationship that we have, or do you want to break all ties? I infiltrated your company, and I understand that you probably distrust me completely." His anxiety was palpable, a silence that will break or start something new.

And Hibari couldn't stop but stare at the other's face, the bruised cheek, the nervous grin.

"I will attempt to contact you daily while you complete your duties in Italy." Hibari replied, inwardly pleased to see Tsuna beam at him, jumping over his desk to land on his lap.

"You better Skype me, Hibari-san." Was all he sighed, pulling the familiar black tie he threw on the backseat of a car months before.

…

Tsuna was anxiously sitting in front of the screen, eagerly waiting for the call that always came at 8:00 pm sharp. And true to nature, the call bubble danced, and without hesitating, he clicked 'answer.'

"I finished a meeting ten minutes ago, herbivore," Hibari said, obviously tired and irritated, but not at him.

"Where did we leave off last time?"

"I'll propose when your flight arrives," he deadpanned, ignoring Tsuna's laughter.

"I know you will."

-End-

* * *

_So I had to write this. Like really badly. And I did. Please point out any mistakes you see._

Paramour- a lover, especially one in an adulterous relationship.


End file.
